All of My Songfics and Music Videos Put Together!
by Ax
Summary: These are all of my songfics, in the order I created them, put together into one story so that you can see them easier! Fun! Yeah, well, I know that some of them, especially the first few suck, but I swear I get better as time goes on. Please R/R!!!
1. I Thought Our Love Would Be So Beautiful

htmlbodyA/N: My first songfic Preferred User Normal Preferred User 2 14 2001-11-12T22:58:00Z 2001-11-13T00:50:00Z 3 1215 6928 NFS User 57 13 8508 9.3821 4.5 pt 2 2 

htmlbodyA/N:  My first songfic!!!! Yay!!!!  *Smiles like an idiot*  Umm….yeah…….  Anyway, this is J/C, to the song "I Thought Our Love Would Be So Beautiful" by an author that I don't know…… so sue me, I was in the play Pocahontas a couple of months ago, and the girl who played Pocahontas and the guy who played John Smith had to sing it.  I thought it applied.  Cassie about Jake, and Jake about Cassie, in their separate rooms during Visser Three/One's trial.  Could be considered a prequel to my other fic, The Contact.  No need to read one to understand the other.  Words in italics are actions.  Anyway, here goes….  J/C forever!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

br

Disclaimer:  I do not own Animorphs, nor do I own the song.  K. A. Applegate owns the series, and someone that's not me owns the song.  I wish I owned Animorphs…..

br

A/N:  Hi, it's me again.  When it switches to Jake, its just starting the guy's singing part of the song.  The song really does repeat.  And when it's about both of them, it's because that's the duet.

br

I Thought Our Love Would Be So Beautiful

br

ICassie is sitting on her bed in the hotel, head in her hands.  She thinks back to earlier that day, when Jake screwed up in the trial.  A single tear falls off her cheek as she thinks about the good times they shared together, and what her one true love has become./I

br

"I thought our love would be so beautiful.  Somehow we'd make the whole world cry."

br

ICassie thinks about their landing, and the first news broadcasts about them.  She thinks of all the questions she was asked later, about the Animorphs' relations to each other.  There is one memory in particular, of someone asking if she ever had feelings for Jake./I

br

"I thought our love would be so beautiful.  We turned the darkness into light."

br

ICassie remembers the first woman they saved, during their first mission into the Yeerk pool, and how they had celebrated afterwards./I

br

"But still my heart is saying we were right…"

br

ICassie remembers when he proposed to her, and starts to sob./I

br

"If I never knew you, if I never felt this love, I would have no inkling of how precious life can be."

br

IA bittersweet smile comes onto Cassie's face as she remembers their first kiss on the planet of the Yoort, and how they saved the skunk kits simply because she felt bad for them, and thought that they did not deserve to die because of the Yeerks.

br

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

br

Jake comes into his room, dripping wet after being thrown into the ocean by Ax, Cassie, and Marco.  He grabs a towel, and starts to berate himself once again for being so depressed, and once again blames himself for everything that had happened.  Different faces, mostly Tom, Rachel, and Cassie, flash before his face.  He falls onto the bed, emotionally exhausted.  However, Cassie's face once again comes into his mind and stays there.  He thinks of how if it weren't for Cassie, he would have lost his sanity so much sooner./I

br

"I thought our love would be so beautiful.  Somehow we'd make the whole world cry."

br

IJake lies down and rests his head on the pillow, remembering how upset everybody had been when he could not save his own family, and how Cassie tried to comfort him./I

br

"I thought our love would be so beautiful.  We turned the darkness into light."

br

IJake thinks of all the times she comforted him after he was upset over a big battle, or vice versa.  Then, his mind turns to the strange universe he had been shown, in which he was dead, and Tobias was an Andalite nothlit, and Cassie was one of the leaders of the guerrilla fighters.  After he chose love over life for the world, he came back from the nightmare./I

br

"But still my heart is saying we were right…"

br

IHe remembers proposing to her, and Cassie saying that they would wait a year before talking it over again.

br

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

br

Jake stands up, looking off into the distance, and starts to sing.  Although neither of them know it, Cassie is not very far away, echoing his words./I

br

"If I never knew you, if I never felt this love, I would have no inkling of how precious life can be."

br

ICassie sits straight, her eyes closed as thousands of sweet memories pass in front of her eyes.  Jake holds his hands to his head as he thinks of the waste his life has become, but then he turns as he realizes that he at least has a life, unlike Rachel and Tom.  Although he is upset at his "selfishness," he still remembers the good times with Cassie./I

br

"If I never knew you, I would live this whole life through empty as the sky."

br

IBoth Jake and Cassie think of how even though they saved the world, it would have meant nothing if they had not known each other.  They had been fighting for the world, but also so that people like them could love each other, something which would not be possible if the Yeerks had succeeded.  They know that the Animorphs won the war, but the battle the fought inside themselves to be completely happy./I

br

"Never wondering why."

br

IThey know that if they had not loved each other, they could not have beat the Yeerks, and would never have the chance to love, because they would be infested.  They would never wonder about love, because their hearts would be hardened to hate after the entire race was taken over.  Cassie stands up and faces into the distance, unknowing that she is facing toward Jake, who is facing her.  Both sets of eyes are distant as they become completely still, thinking of the implications of what would have happened, had they not loved each other.  Cassie's sobs have subsided, but both people have silent tears coursing down their cheeks./I

br

"If I never knew you."

br

IThey turn around, and are no longer facing each other.  They do not know this, however, because they are still a distance apart in different buildings.  Cassie starts to sing alone./I

br

"I thought our love would be so beautiful."

br

IShe stops, and Jake starts./I

br

"Somehow we'd make the whole world cry."

br

IA shudder racks his shoulders, and he tortures himself with memories of war again.  Cassie joins in, and the next line is sung in unison./I

br

"I thought our love would be so beautiful."

br

IJake closes his eyes in agony, and stops singing.  Cassie continues./I

br

"We turned the darkness into light.

br

IJake joins in again, and both of their voices quaver as they think of the life they might have shared together as they sing the next line./I

br

"But still my heart is saying we were right…"

br

IThey turn and face each other again, although both have tears shining in their eyes.  Cassie, being extremely intuitive, senses that Jake is upset.  She starts to go toward the door, but then stops and turns back.  She continues to face him./I  

br

"If I never knew you, I would live this whole life through empty as the sky, never knowing why."

br

ICassie falls onto her bed, crying her heart out, and Jake's eyes are dead.  He is haunted by memories, yet Cassie's face shines through them all.  He keeps telling himself he will try to make things right with her, but knows he never will take the initiative and try.  He cannot believe he let her go.  Cassie wishes he would take her back./I

br

"If I never knew you."

br

IThe song fades away, and Cassie cries herself to sleep.  Jake eventually sits down, but the memories going through his head are horrible.  He fixes his mind on her memory, and falls asleep.  A tear glints in the corner of his eye./I

br

_A/N:  Well, this was my first song fic, and only my second fic ever.  How was it?  Remember to r/r!!!!  Also, remember to read my other story, The Contact, which is a continuation of #54, and could possibly be considered a sequel to this story.  Now, I would just like to say that I think what KAA did at the end of the series was horrible, but I do respect her for it, and I both love and hate the ending at the same time.  Just to let you know, I usually do not like angst, so this is an unusual story for me, and that is part of the reason why The Contact is a possible sequel: The Contact is happy!!!!  Well, let me know what you think, and long live both Anicouples!!!!/body/html_


	2. Mama, I Love You

A/N:  Ok, I know that most people hate the Spice Girls, and I agree that they are not the best band ever, but this morning I had this song stuck in my head and I realized that it could really apply.  Where there is a flashback or the end of a flashback, it is shown by zooming toward or away from the scene, and then the screen flashing white.  Anyway, this is the music video.  R/R!!!

Mama, I Love You

Rachel is shown flying off in eagle morph, with Jake looking after her, and her voice is heard thoughtfully saying before the music starts, "And now, just as we finally understood each other…"  **FLASHBACK** Rachel walks into her house, slamming the door, tired after a hard battle.  Naomi runs in, phone in hand and tears running down her face.  She runs up and hugs Rachel, then stands back and starts screaming.  You cannot hear the words, but you can tell that Naomi is asking Rachel where she was all day.  Rachel looks at her, disgusted, says something, and walks upstairs leaving her mom staring after her.  Naomi sits down and starts crying.  **END FLASHBACK** 

She used to be my only enemy and never let me free,   
Catching me in places that I know I shouldn't be.   
Every other day I crossed the line.

In the free Hork-Bajir valley, right before the Animorphs go to bomb the Yeerk pool, Rachel and Naomi make up, even though they have been fighting.  They give each other a long hug before Rachel finally leaves to go on the mission.

  
I didn't mean to be so bad,  
I never thought you would   
Become the friend I never had.   
  


Ax, Marco, Cassie, and Tobias fly off, and all that is left is Jake and Rachel, standing apart from the parents in the Hork-Bajir camp.  Jake says something, his face grim, and Rachel looks at him with her eagle eyes.  Even though he is a bird, Jake looks sad.  Rachel nods, even though she is in eagle morph, and then looks out at the Hork-Bajir camp, her eyes resting on her mom, Jordan, Sara, and then her mom again.  She then flies off to get onto the Blade ship.

  
Back then I didn't know why,   
Why you were misunderstood,   
But now I see through your eyes,   
All that you did was love.

Rachel, in the air, screeches from sadness, because she knows she will not see any of her friends or family again.  She finally lands, and demorphs, with tears running from her eyes.  For her death, and because of what everyone will go through.  For her dad, her mom, her sisters, Tobias, Jake, and Jake's family.  With her face faded but still showing on the screen, scenes of her with her dad doing gymnastics, her mom and her sisters smiling at her, her and Tobias flying, All of the Animorphs meeting in Cassie's barn, and Jake's family at the hospital with Saddler.

  
Mama I love you, Mama I care!  
Mama I love you, Mama my friend,  
My friend!  
  


**FLASHBACK**  The Animorphs are meeting in the Hork-Bajir valley, and Naomi is dragged in by some guards, after trying to escape again.  Rachel comes right up into her face, and yells and points her finger.  You cannot hear what she is saying, but it is obvious that she is chewing her mother out for endangering them all.  The rest of the Animorphs and their parents are looking away, hiding their faces.  Naomi's eyes become slits, but tears are coming down her face.  She turns to the Hork-Bajir and mouths, "Don't touch me again.  Don't touch anyone in my family.  If you do, I'll…  If you do I'll…"  **END FLASHBACK**  Rachel is shown with tears trickling from her eyes.

  
I didn't want to hear it then,

But I'm not ashamed to say it now.  
Every little thing you said and did was left for me.

Rachel, in eagle morph, flies through the sky, and the Blade ship can be seen in the distance.  

  
I had a lot of time to think about,  
About the way I used to be,  
Never had a sense of my responsibility. 

**FLASHBACK**  Rachel is shown on the balance beam doing cartwheels and handstands, and then the camera moves to the audience where Naomi is sitting and clapping, even though she does not like gymnastics.  **END FLASHBACK**   
  
Back then I didn't know why,  
Why you were misunderstood,  
But now I see through your eyes,  
All that you did was love.

"I'm doing this for you,"  Rachel mouths, thinking of how she will be saving families everywhere by allowing herself to die.  She begins to morph flea.

  
Mama I love you, Mama I care!  
Mama I love you, Mama my friend,

My friend!

Rachel stops her morph and reverses it so that her face can be seen, and scenes of Sara, Jordan, and even herself being comforted by Naomi flash across the screen.  The grim, but ecstatic look on her face evaporates to be replaced with a sad smile as all of her foolhardiness when it comes to war disappears.  Her smile grows broader as she realizes that those same people she was just thinking of will be saved by her sacrifice.  They will continue on.  
  
But now I'm sure I know why,   
Why you were misunderstood,   
But now I see through your eyes,  
All I can give you is love.

On the Blade ship, the battle rages.  The Animorphs look at Rachel, tears shining in their eyes.  "I love you," Rachel says, facing Tobias, and although she truly does mean it for him, the faces of her family and friends flash across the face, the last being an imaginary picture from her own imagination of her at her wedding, Tobias putting a ring on her finger and her mom smiling and crying at the same time.  The polar bear claws Rachel, and she starts to fly backwards from the force of the blow.

  
Mama I love you, Mama I care!  
Mama I love you, Mama my friend,  
My friend!  
  


Time freezes, and Ellimist shows up.  Rachel stands up, bloody, and they talk for a moment.  She nods, he disappears, and she falls down, dead.  There is a single tear on her cheek.

  
Mama I love you, Mama I care!  
Mama I love you, Mama my friend,  
You're my friend!

Naomi sits in a chair, rocking back and forth, looking at something in her hand.  She wipes away her tears when Jordan and Sara come in, but breaks down again when they start crying.  She hugs them and drops what she was holding.  The camera zooms in and you can see that it was a picture of Rachel.  A single tear lands on it.  
  
Mama I love you, Mama I care,  
Mama I love you, Mama my friend,  
You're my friend 

Mama I love you, Mama I care,  
Mama I love you, Mama my friend,  
You're my friend   
  


The camera fades out, goes to black.

Mama I love you, Mama I care,  
Mama I love you, Mama my friend,  
You're my friend   
   
  



	3. If You Ever Feel Like Lovin' Me Again

A/N:  You know, I really need to stop working on these songfics/music videos and work on my trilogy…  If I get this out, it will be the third or fourth one this week, depending on if I get the other songfic I'm working on out before this.  Well, this one is Jake, who is upset because Cassie turned him down when he asked her to marry him in book #53 one year AFTER the war.  Jake still loves Cassie, and she still loves him, and he wants everything to be the way it was, but he is too depressed to do anything about it, and doubts that she would want to be with him anyway.  **NOTE: I believe that they did get back together after #54, read my fic The Contact and its sequel The Carried for what I do believe happened.**  

Disclaimer:  K. A. Applegate owns Animorphs.  Clay Walker owns the song "If You Ever Feel Like Lovin' Me Again".

If You Ever Feel Like Lovin' Me Again

The music starts, and Jake is shown walking slowly along the beach by the hotel where the Animorphs stayed for Visser One's trial, looking out over the beach, holding a stick.  He shuffles his feet, walks stiffly, and basically looks like an old man that has seen too much in the way that he walks.  He turns around and throws the stick into the water.  The part of the song that's sung comes on, and Jake turns around and looks at the camera, but past it.  It zooms up to his hollow eyes, and his picture fades into the background, some of his memories showing as the major thing happening in the scene.  The first memory shows a young Cassie and a young Jake standing around Elfangor's fighter ship with the other Animorphs, and when Elfangor walks out, they move closer to each other.

_I remember when it all began;   
You couldn't keep your body   
From my hands._

Jake and Cassie are on the phone together, talking and laughing.  Through the window in Jake's room, you can see the moon and a few stars.

_  
I remember nights we felt   
So close._

Jake forgets to ask Cassie to the meeting, and she looks shocked for a moment, but tries to cover her hurt by making small talk with her parents.

_  
How we got so distant,   
I don't know._

Jake's memories end, and you can see him on the beach again.  He looks up to one of the hotel balconies, and the camera zooms over to the window in it to show Cassie looking at a picture of her and Ronnie, smiling sadly, and then looking at the hut where she thinks Jake is staying.

_  
So as you plan   
Your brand new life,   
Keep this one thing in mind: _

Jake walks over to his hut, opens the door, and starts to pick up the phone and dial Cassie's room number, but looks up to the room balcony again and hangs up.  He flops down onto the bed, and looks at a picture of him, Cassie, Rachel, Marco, Tobias in human morph, and Ax in human morph, and then looks at a picture of Tom and shakes his head.  "I love you, and if you would and could take me back, I would love for it to be the way it was," he mouths.  He lies down and closes his eyes.  The camera then focuses on Cassie who has finally moved out onto her balcony, and she looks out at the ocean and Jake's hut, tears shining in her eyes.  _  
  
If you ever feel   
Like lovin' me again,  
The door's wide open,  
Baby, walk right in.  
I'll be waitin'   
'Til the end of time,  
Heart and mind,  
Now, just like back then._

Cassie walks back into her room and out her door, and rides down the elevators.   The door opens, and she steps out, stops, and turns back around to go back up.  A tear trickles down her cheek.  

_  
If you ever feel   
Like needin' someone,  
Who will love you   
Like I've always done,   
Girl, I'll show you   
Some things never end.   
If you ever feel   
Like lovin' me again. _

The screen switches back to Jake, who is asleep.  The camera zooms up to his face, and then it fades into the background again showing his dreams.  He, apparently, is reliving how he was in the very earliest days of the war, but then it looks as if he is hyperactively aging before his own eyes.  His body then returns to normal, but the same dull look that was in his eyes as an old man remains.  His dream self opens a door to a room, where there is a basketball court with many famous players wearing, he realizes, the same jersey he is wearing.  His parents, Tom, and Cassie who is wearing a large wedding ring are in the stands cheering for him.  He looks, gives a faint smile, and then turns, closes the door, and walks away._  
  
People change,   
And, baby, so do dreams. _

Dream-Jake keeps walking, and comes into a room where Ronnie and Cassie are standing together, laughing.  Jake puts on a fake smile when Cassie waves at him, and then turns from there as well.  You can see the tears glinting in his eyes. 

_  
They move along  
To where the grass is green,   
So I won't hold you down   
To what we had.  
Last thing I wanna do   
Is make you sad.  
But is things don't fly your way,   
Girl, it's never too late._

Jake walks until he comes across a scene of Cassie and his first kiss on the Iskoort homeworld.  He stands there, smiling faintly, until he sees Rachel watching them.  Her face also brings back memories of Tom, Jara Hamee, the auxiliary Animorphs, and watching the Yeerk pool on the Pool ship drain.  His face contorts into a pained grimace, and he collapses onto the ground, sobbing.  He finally looks back up to see dream-Cassie looking down at him, and she kneels and holds his hand.  The camera moves out again, finally showing real-Jake still sleeping, but tossing, turning, and kicking while he does so._  
  
If you ever feel   
Like lovin' me again,   
The door's wide open,   
Baby, walk right in.  
I'll be waitin'   
'Til the end of time,  
Heart and mind,  
Now just like back then._

Cassie, in her pajamas, lies down in bed with only a light on.  She opens the drawer nearest where she is sleeping, and pulls out a photograph of Jake before his parents were taken.  She lightly kisses it, places it under her pillow, and turns off the light.  She finally falls asleep.

_  
If you ever feel   
Like needin' someone,  
Who will love you  
Like I've always done,  
Girl, I'll show you   
Some things never end,   
If you ever feel  
Like lovin' me again._

A/N: Well, that was it!  Please review!


	4. I've Never Had a Dream Come True

A/N:  Another music video!  Wow, I really am just cranking these out, aren't I?

Disclaimer:  K. A. Applegate owns the Animorphs, and S Club 7 owns this song.

I Never Had a Dream Come True

Tobias is shown sitting on a branch in a tree in his meadow, gazing morosely into nothing.  The sky is gray and it is drizzling.  He spreads his wings and flies up, but the scenes below him keep reminding him of what he has lost.

_Ooh...  
  
_

A middle school is shown, and five kids gather in front of it because it has let out for the day.  They are not the Animorphs, but they do closely resemble them.  One boy with tousled blonde hair looks up into the sky and locks eyes with Tobias.  He veers away, trying to fly away from the memories.

_  
Everybody's got something they had to leave behind.  
One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time!_

As he flies over the sidewalk, Tobias sees a boy and girl, aged about sixteen, holding hands.  As the girl leans her head against the boy's shoulder, their faces transform into that of Rachel and Tobias' human form.  He lets out a silent shriek of sadness, and dives closer so he can watch from very close.  The boy leans over to kiss the girl, and as their lips meet, Tobias realizes that it really is just a random boy and girl, not some vision of him and Rachel, and their faces go back to normal.  Tobias soars back up into the sky. 

_  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it could be now or neither been._

The scene changes to show him a few minutes later holding some old trash.  A close-up shows that it is actually an old chocolate box that says "I love you," on the front.  He lands under his favorite perch and places the box next to an urn that says "Rachel" on it.

_  
Oh, this I know, but still I can't find ways to let you know!_

Tobias hops back up to his perch, and the camera zooms quickly forward into his eye, and then a white flash on the screen signifies a flashback.  The screen shows Tobias by himself in his room, which is untidy and dirty.  There is barely anything in it, and his clothes do not fit very well.  It then changes to show him in normal clothes, walking hand in hand with Rachel on the beach, both of them smiling.

_  
  
I never had a dream come true,  
Till that day that I found you! _

Soon after the last battle, Marco comes into Tobias' meadow and spots him.  Marco mouths, "Tobias?".  Tobias looks at him, but then does nothing, pretending to be a normal red-tailed hawk.  Marco leaves, and Tobias flutters off his tree to look at Rachel's urn of ashes.

_  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on,  
You'll always be my baby!_

Tobias watches on the view screen on the Pool ship as Rachel mouths, "I love you."  He starts to say it back, but by then it is too late.

_  
I never felt the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day!_

The screen flashes white, and the flashback ends.  Tobias shakes his bird head and flies down yet again to check on Rachel's urn.  As he gazes at it, a ghostly image of Rachel appears in the background, smiling at him.

_  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you._

The image of Rachel disappears, and Tobias sits there on the ground, and the rain stops falling, and the sun comes out, only to set, and rise again.  It becomes obvious that months pass, with him just sitting there gazing at the urn.  Eventually, he moves back up when frost appears on the ground.

_  
  
Somewhere in my memory I lost all sense of time._

The image of Rachel appears again, this time accompanied by a ghostly picture of a human Tobias.  The two images clasp hands, and start to pull in for a kiss.

_  
And so my road can never be,  
'Cause yesterday is all that fills my mind!_

Tobias, seeing this, flies towards it in an attempt to see it better or maybe try to experience it himself, but as he reaches it, the images disappear in a cloud of mist.  Startled, he flares and ends up tumbling five feet out of the sky, landing once again in front of the urn.  Miraculously, he is unhurt, but he gazes at the urn with unnatural intensity.

_  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it should be now or neither been.  
Oh, this I know, but still I can't find ways to let you go!_

Now that Tobias has his back to them, the images of Rachel and Tobias in human form appear again, and this time actually do kiss.

_  
  
I never had a dream come true,  
Till that day that I found you!_

Tobias starts to turn around, sees them, and turns back.  After a moment, he slowly turns and does watch after all.

_  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on,  
You'll always be my baby!_

The images pull apart, and both mouth at the same time, "I love you."

_  
I never felt the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day!_

Something crashes in the bushes near Tobias, causing him to take off the ground, but after he realizes that there is no threat and he lands on his branch, he watches the "ghosts" again.

_  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you._

The camera zooms in on Tobias, who finally falls asleep.  It zooms over to his face, and then you can see his dreams.  He stands in human morph on one side of the screen, and Rachel appears on an otherwise black screen.  She sees him, and smiles, and then runs for him.  He goes to her, and they embrace.  Tobias suddenly frowns and turns away, as though he realizes that it's a dream, but then comes back and scoops her into his arms.  She struggles at first, surprised, but then they both fall down laughing.  Still laying down, they once again hug.

_  
  
You'll always be the dream that fills my head!  
Yes, you will, say you will, you know you will, baby!  
You'll always be the one I know I'll never forget.  
There's no use looking back or wondering,  
Because love is a strange and funny thing.  
No matter how I try and try  
I just can't say goodbye!  
No, no, no, no!  
  
 I never had a dream come true,  
Till that day that I found you!  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on,  
You'll always be my baby!  
I never felt the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day!  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you._

Tobias finally wakes up again, and screeches silently in private agony.  Once again, the ghost image of Rachel appears to him, and smiles.  He takes a step towards her, and she disappears.

_  
  
A part of me will always be with you..._

A/N:  Wow, that was sad, even for me…  Well, please, please, please review!  


	5. I Can Be Your Hero

A/N: Yet another music video by me…  And it's going to be kind of hard to type, because my "t" key fell off my keyboard!  I'm having to press down on the little thing that goes under the plastic cover thingy… Oh, well, whatever.  On with the fic!  It's good old angst with Tobias hallucinating and upset about Rachel…  *tear*  I really wish Rachel hadn't died…  If you think the same thing, go read my trilogy!  I think you'll like it!  Read this first though!

Disclaimer:  Enrique Iglesias owns the song "Let Me Be Your Hero."  K. A. Applegate owns the Animorphs.  Please don't sue me…

Let Me Be Your Hero

Tobias sits in his tree as the music starts, and it zooms in on him as he takes off into the sky.  It then shows him flying over a high school, where they are having a dance outside.  A boy that looks king of like Tobias in his human form goes up to a tall blonde girl and says something. She smiles, and they start slow-dancing, and Tobias looks sadly at them.  

  
Would you dance  
If asked you to dance?

He gives a shriek of agony, because they remind him so much of Rachel, and they look up, surprised.  The screen flashes white, and a flashback starts.  The screen shows Rachel on the Blade ship, looking back out at the viewing screen where she can see the rest of the Animorphs.  Tobias looks away, and mouths, "You didn't say goodbye."

  
Would you run 

And never look back?

Rachel mouths, "I love you."  Tears roll out of Tobias' human eyes.  A single tear falls off of her cheek.

  
Would you cry,  
If you saw me crying?

The polar bear kills Rachel, and the Blade ship zooms off through space.  Tobias is saved, but Rachel is dead.  Tobias turns away, tears pouring freely from his cheeks.

  
Would you save my soul tonight?

The scene goes back to the present time, and Tobias is wheeling through the air in grief.  He dives down and watches the boy and girl dancing from a nearby tree, and the boy whispers something into the girl's ear.  He leans in to kiss her, and she smiles as he does so.  Tobias shrieks again, and takes off.  The girl and boy break apart and watch him, whispering and pointing.  
  
Would you tremble

If I touched your lips? 

The camera zooms up to Tobias' eye, and in his iris you can see a picture of Rachel and him talking.  She throws her head back and laughs.

  
Would you laugh?   
Oh, please tell me this. 

Suddenly, the face of Tom looms up behind Tobias, and Rachel pushes him out of the way, and is fried by the Dracon beam Tom had meant for Tobias.  She falls to the ground, dead.  (A/N:  Symbolism, people.)  

  
Now, would you die   
For the one you love? 

Tobias bends down and cradles Rachel's head in his arms, crying.

  
Hold me in your arms tonight.  
  


The bird Tobias, who's eye is holding the scene, blinks, and when it opens, a picture of the sea fills the screen.  Six dolphins break the surface, and two demorph into Rachel and Tobias.  Rachel starts morphing giant squid, and after a second or two, so does Tobias

  
I can be your hero, baby!

The scene changes to show Tobias in human morph and Rachel walking along the beach, holding hands.  He leans in towards her, and they share a short, sweet kiss.  She smiles at him.

  
I can kiss away the pain.

Scene changes again to show Tobias the bird grabbing Rachel's ashes, flying back to his meadow, morphing human, and crying over them.  He suddenly stops, his tears drying on his cheeks.  He stares at something in the distance.

  
I will stand by you forever!  
You can take my breath away. 

The camera rotates to show what Tobias is looking at, and there is a ghostly form of Rachel smiling at him, and mouthing the words, "I love you."  She turns and starts to walk away.  
  
Would you swear 

That you'll always be mine?

Tobias gets up and starts running after her, and she turns.  "No," she mouths, her face a mask of sadness.  She turns around again and starts walking.

  
Would you lie? 

Everything around the ghost image of Rachel freezes, including Tobias, and she becomes three-dimensional.  Ellimist appears before her in the guise of an old man, and gives her a faint smile.  He beckons that she go to Tobias.  She smiles at him brightly, and goes over and kisses the still-frozen Tobias on the cheek.

  
Would you remember? 

Time starts again, and Tobias' eyes focus on Rachel, still standing by his side.

  
My angel be, have I lost my mind?   
I don't care; you're here tonight. 

She disappears, and Tobias reaches for the air, only to find nothing.  Suddenly, the scene around him switches to a battle with about a dozen Hork-Bajir.  All the Animorphs are there, in their favorite battle morphs, including Tobias as his bird self and Rachel as a grizzly.  They do not seem to see human Tobias standing there.  Rachel is battling too many Hork-Bajir for her to fight them all, and human-Tobias watches, terror-stricken, as one of the Controllers comes up behind her, ready to slice off her head.  Bird-Tobias swoops down and slices open the Hork-Bajir's eyes, causing his shot to go wide.  Rachel looks up at him and waves a paw, and then turns back to the battle.  
  
I can be your hero, baby!

The setting around human-Tobias switches again, and he watches as he kisses Rachel in his meadow, on one of their "dates".

  
I can kiss away the pain. 

The setting changes again, and Tobias watches himself stand up for Rachel in one of the fights in the free Hork-Bajir valley.

  
I will stand by you forever!

The setting finally goes back to Tobias' meadow where he lives after the war, and he collapses onto the ground, tears glinting in his eyes, breathing very hard.

  
You can take my breath away.

He looks up again, only to see the ghost-image of Rachel standing twenty feet in front of him, smiling.  He gets up to go to her, and she immediately moves backwards, always keeping twenty feet between him and her.  He finally gives up, staring after her longingly.  
  
Oh, I just want to hold you,   
I just wanna hold you,   
Oh yeah. 

He gives a silent cry of frustration, but finally contents himself to just watch her.  A very small, unconscious smile plays on his lips.

  
My angel be, have I lost my mind?  
I don't care you're here tonight.

She disappears again, and Tobias sits down, rocking back and forth.  After a second, he stands up and morphs to hawk, a single tear glistening in his eye.  As his eyes go back to a hawk's eyes, the saddened look hardens, and goes away.  Sadness is a human emotion.  
  
I can be your hero baby!   
I can kiss away the pain.   
(Oh yeah!)   
I will stand by you forever!  
You can take my breath away. 

Tobias soars up into the clouds, and goes back to the high school dance, which is just finishing.  The camera shows Tobias silhouetted against the moon for a second, and then he peels off, and the camera moves down to the children leaving the dance.  The Tobias and Rachel look-alikes are walking home, hand in hand.  The boy leans over to the girl, and kisses her.  She smiles at him.  
  
I can be your hero!  
I can kiss away the pain.   
And I will stand by you forever!  
You can take my breath away.  
You can take my breath away.   
  


The boy mouths the next line of the song:

  
I can be your hero!

As the song fades, a loud, sadness-laden "TSEER!" sounds, and then that, too, fades into the night.

A/N:  Okay, finished!  Please R/R!


	6. Graduation Song (Which was supposed to b...

Disclaimer: The Animorphs, unfortunately, do not belong to me, but instead to Scholastic and K. A. Applegate. Graduation Song belongs to Vitamin C. Please do not sue me. 

A/N: This is a song fic about all of the Animorphs, and takes place the day of the final battle and a few weeks thereafter. 

Graduation Song 

Rachel flies toward the Blade Ship, thinking about a night a week ago, when all of the Animorphs stayed up laughing about all the good times they had, and what they were going to do when the war was over. 

_And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives,_

_Where we're gonna be when we turn twenty-five._

The scene changes to Jake, sitting with his head in his hands as he thinks about what he just sent his cousin to do. He thinks about everything that has happened over the past few years, especially of him proposing to Cassie a couple days before, and how she turned him down, afraid of what he would become. 

_I keep thinking times will never change,_

_Keep on thinking they will always be the same!_

Rachel, crying on the inside, continues flying toward the Blade Ship. She remembers everyone, and imagines how she will never be able to fly with Tobias, shop with Cassie, tease Marco, or just hang out with anyone ever again. 

_But when we leave this year we won't be coming back,_

_No more hanging out 'cause we're on a different track_

Time goes forward to the point right before Rachel is killed. She looks at Tobias, tears shining in his human eyes. She bites her lip, and then says, "I love you." 

_And if you got something that you need to say,_

_You better say it now 'cause you don't have another day._

Cassie turns her head as she sees her best friend die, and starts to howl in sadness, thinking of all that she and Rachel had done together. However, Toby comes in saying that they need the Animorphs' help with the hostages in the other room. 

_'Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down._

_These memories are playin' like a film without sound._

Tobias has tears streaming down his face, and thinks about his and Rachel's first kiss after Taylor tortured him. 

_And I keep thinkin' of that night in June,_

_I didn't know much of love, but it came too soon!_

Jake thinks of what he has lost with Cassie in the last few months ever since she let Tom get away with the morphing cube. He still loves her, but is already starting to feel the barrier go up caused by him thinking that he killed Tom, Rachel, James and the other auxiliary Animorphs, and the seventeen thousand Yeerks. 

_And there was me, and there was you._

_And then we got real cool,_

_Stay at home talking on the telephone with you!_

Marco realizes how he cannot just laugh off Rachel's death. He thinks of how he lifted everybody's spirits on all the other missions with jokes, even when he was hurting, but how there was no way that could be done now. 

_We'd get so excited, we'd get so scared._

_Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair!_

_And this is how it feels:_

All of them, including Rachel during her little talk with Ellimist, think of the old times in the beginning, how they have all changed, and how they will remember each other. They were friends. 

_As we go on,_

_We remember,_

_All the times we_

_Had together._

_And as our lives change,_

_Come whatever,_

_We will still be_

_Friends forever!_

Only a few days later, Marco thinks of his future as a famous person, but also thinks about the past three years as well. For some odd reason, he remembers the running joke of minutes not being "your minutes," but instead everybody's minutes. 

_So if get the big jobs,_

_And we make the big money,_

_When we look back now, _

_Will our jokes still be funny?_

Cassie, looking forward to studying as a vetrinarian, thinks of the months since she had last seen the inside of a school building. 

_Will we still remember everything we learned in school?_

She laughs as suddenly she has the random memory of Rachel morphing elephant and throwing Josep the elephant-trainer at the circus across the area with her trunk. 

_Still be trying to break every single rule?_

Tobias, not knowing what happened to Ax, wonders where he is and what he is doing. 

_Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker-man?_

He thinks of what Rachel would be doing, and screeches, partly in laughter at what he thought and partly in despair that he would never see her again. 

_Can we ever find a job that won't interfere with a tan?_

However, he still does not accept that he will not see her. Trying to forget himself to leave the pain again, he lifts off of his branch and into the air. 

_I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye,_

_Keep on thinking it's a time to fly._

_And this is how it feels:_

Although they have all gone their separate ways, Marco, Tobias, Ax, Cassie, and Jake think of each other and the way that the five of them, six if they included Rachel, would stay forever. 

_As we go on,_

_We remember,_

_All the times we_

_Had together._

_And as our lives change,_

_Come whatever,_

_We will still be_

_Friends forever!_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la,_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah!_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la,_

_We will still be friends forever!_

Jake, both wanting and not wanting to stop blaming himself for all the deaths, asks himself about the future. 

_Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?_

_Can we survive it out there,_

_Can we make it somehow?_

Cassie cries, thinking about the past, but also looking towards the future. She finds, however, that it is harder to say goodbye than she thought. 

_I guess I thought that this would never end,_

_And suddenly it's like we're women and men!_

Ax looks toward his future as a prince. He knows he will soon leave earth. 

_Will the past be a shadow that will follow us 'round?_

_Will these memories fade when I leave this town?_

Tobias, restless and thinking about Rachel again, flies up. 

_I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye,_

_Keep on thinking it's a time to fly._

All the Animorphs, with the exception of Rachel, wonder what the others are doing at that moment. They know that they will always remember, just as the world will always remember them. 

_As we go on,_

_We remember,_

_All the times we_

_Had together._

_And as our lives change,_

_Come whatever,_

_We will still be_

_Friends forever!_

_As we go on,_

_We remember,_

_All the times we_

_Had together._

_And as our lives change,_

_Come whatever,_

_We will still be_

_Friends forever!_

_As we go on,_

_We remember,_

_All the times we_

_Had together._

_And as our lives change,_

_Come whatever,_

_We will still be_

_Friends forever!_

_As we go on,_

_We remember,_

_All the times we_

_Had together._

_And as our lives change,_

_Come whatever,_

_We will still be_

_Friends forever!_

A/N: So, what did you think? Let me know by filling in that wonderful magic box at the bottom of the screen, and make me happy. Now, if you want something with a real plot, read my story The Contact, which is a continuation of #54. You know you want to! It's finished, but it's part one of a trilogy, so after that is The Carried, of which there are two chapters posted so far. Thanks! 

~Ax 


End file.
